


sparrows

by Koraki



Series: all is one (hundred) / (fma drabbles) [1]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types, Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-19
Updated: 2019-09-19
Packaged: 2020-10-21 13:55:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20694650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Koraki/pseuds/Koraki
Summary: In the marketplace, later -





	sparrows

**Author's Note:**

> This was written and posted anonymously elsewhere in its original 111-word form in late 2016.

In the marketplace, later, Marcoh catches hold of his friend’s hand and kisses it. The knuckles are rough and work-hardened beneath his lips, the skin warm with sun, and he lingers a long moment.

At their feet there is a flurry of wings and a flock of sparrows rushes up from the ground with a desperate joy, and he is embarrassed then and awkward as he pushes his own hands back into his pockets, his eyes fixed on the path ahead. The sparrows are trapped in his chest now, their fluttering backdraft catching noiselessly in his throat. Hope terrifies him.


End file.
